


Clarity

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Distant stars.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days - May 18/Staring in the blackness at some distant star

At first it seemed too dark, but he knew his eyes would adjust to find the light of a million distant stars. All Riku knew he needed to do was wait.

Then there, above him, as he lay on a patch of cool grass looking up, they slowly came into view. First there were a few dozen and then hundreds and as he tried to pick out constellations and wondered where each world he'd seen might possibly be, there were thousands and millions...

It had been too long since he'd had this clarity.

Riku wasn't going to let it go.


End file.
